


My turn. 1977! John Deacon smut

by sweetiediqi



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: F/M, John's definitely good in bed don't @ me, Queen (Band) References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-18 10:42:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29116947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetiediqi/pseuds/sweetiediqi
Summary: An odd mood from you leads to John giving you one of the best releases you’ve had in your life.
Relationships: John Deacon & Reader, John Deacon/ Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4





	My turn. 1977! John Deacon smut

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! Hope you’re all prepared for a very heated smut of 1977 John giving you all a bit of loving! Without further ado, hope you enjoy!
> 
> Warnings: fingering, slight choking, degradation and praise, eating out, cock teasing.

You hadn’t a clue why, but you were in a right rotten mood, and it was painfully obvious, giving John the silent treatment for no apparent reason, yet he respected the fact that you needed a bit of distance. It wasn’t period pain, you’d finished it a week ago, you hadn’t said anything about how work had gone, it may have been that, but it wasn’t, the problem was far bigger than that, and involved a lot of rather… sensual images making an arrival in your mind that you’d wanted to act out with him, you hadn’t had the chance as of late because of his commitments with the band, so better late than never.

As he sat down next to you, a couple of things about him stuck out to you, but it seemed completely unexplainable, the things in question igniting a long-lost fire in your core. Not that you never enjoyed sex with him before, far from it, he always made it new, exciting and oh so enticing aspect of your relationship with him, but the particular thing had you already soaked, one of them being rather predictable, his lips, plump and soft to the touch on all the areas of you, enough to make you feel like you were floating.

Yet the other thing was a bit more obscure, it was the image alone of his rings on his fingers, those beautiful, elegant, long fingers, the very thing that stroked his bass with such precision as his well-crafted notes played as well as having the privilege of being within the confines of your mouth after he’d coerced you into an orgasm and told you to “suck it all off like a good girl”, you’d go to the ends of the earth to just have that sentence recorded so you could listen to it all your life. 

As he grew increasingly more concerned about you, he eventually spoke up, asking you whether you wanted a glass of water or food, as you hadn’t eaten anything since coming back from work, yet you were thinking of filling up on something entirely different, or rather, him doing so. His sentence hadn’t even registered properly in your head because all you could think of was him stripping you completely though he was still fully dressed, pinning you down onto the bed with his strong grip and putting his moist fingers and lips to your cunt as he licked them to prepare.

He insisted on making a meal for you, being very protective of you, cooking up a comfort meal of yours to lift your spirits, yet five minutes afterwards, was interrupted by a noise from the living room, what sounded like a whimper, going to investigate further, what he found causing a twitch in his trousers. You ‘innocently’ ran your hand along your cunt, whining John’s name, him responding to this by holding a hand to your throat.

“Was your little mood just a coverup because I haven’t touched that desperate little cunt of yours in a while, hm?” he growled as you let out a gasp you didn’t know was building up in your throat, you couldn’t deny how turned on you got as he caught you in the act.

“Mhm, I’m sorry, sir. I just want to feel your mouth and fingers on me…” You let out as his grip loosens and he chuckles evilly.

“Oh, sweet little one, you’ve no idea what you’ve gotten yourself into, you’re in big trouble with me, I trust you don’t want to be punished and not release at all, ruining your precious little release at the last moment because you’ve been such a naughty little brat?” 

“N-no, I’m a good girl for you, sir. I’ll do whatever you want.” You conclude, wanting him to take you to the seventh heaven with all the being in you.

“Bedroom, strip for me, lie down and no touching. One minute.” John orders after a long sigh, giving into your sweet pleads for pleasure, to which you dart to your shared bedroom at the speed of an athlete. You stripped yourself of your garments, debating whether it was worth it to keep your underwear on, but didn’t want to risk not getting a release.

He walks into you lay on the bed, legs completely open, revealing his prize for the night and he smirks at you, ready for him.

“Heh, what a pretty sight to see, sweetheart.” He remarks, looking at you smugly as he starts to take off his rings, evoking you to let out a passionate “No!”

“What is it love?” John asks as he walks towards you, a slight hint of concern dashing over his face, he wanted you to feel completely comfortable.

“Please can you keep the rings on? Your fingers look so much sexier with them on, daddy.” You begged, wanting to feel the cool sensation of the accessory as he slid his finger around your most sensitive spots.

“Of course, sweet girl, didn’t know you were so fond of them. Now, open those legs again and let daddy get to work, K?” he ordered with a wink, climbing onto the bed, to which you instantly obeyed.

He began by putting his fingers in your mouth, letting them moisten up as you trailed your tongue and moaned softly around them, smiling as he took them out and begun teasing at your folds, sliding them up and down as you took in the sight, his eyes glued to yours and your pussy, eventually getting inside, causing you to suck in a breath as he began leaving soft trails of kisses from the sides of your knees downwards while pumping at you, starting your moans.

John gave you a cold gaze as he stopped where both your thighs met your already dripping cunt before delving in, as if he was lapping up at his last meal, savouring every moment of it, licking a stripe up and down as he began teasing at your clit, leaving soft kisses as your back began to arch, his fingers still working on you. 

“You like that, don’t you, cheeky slut?” He chuckles seductively, the loss of contact making you gasp.

“I love it, daddy… please don’t stop.” You moan out in pent-up frustration.

He dives back in, your wetness pooling around his fingers only moistening you up more. As he brushed his nose against your clit, you felt yourself on the edge.

“Daddy… ‘m so close.. please can I cum?” you cried out.

“Hmm, I think you can last longer than that, little minx. You’re not letting go until I let you.” He made known, only making you more frustrated and even more riled up for him. Both his mouth and fingers going at your cunt at a rapid pace, only building up further as you held it for two minutes until you were trembling.

“Please, daddy…fuck.. please can I cum?” You cry between moans, desperate for release.

“Of course, princess. Cum on my tongue.” He gives in between breaths.

“Oh, John!”

You reached your climax instantly, screaming his name multiple times like a mantra as you make the most of his mouth and fingers, grasping at his hair like a vice as your thighs trembled. As you came down from your high, he pressed a sweet kiss to your clit, closing your legs as he leant in to kiss you, the taste of you on his tongue, which you both moan at.

“God, you were so good there love-” John recounted before being cut off by you, turning him so you were above him, toying with the obvious hardness in his jeans, to which his eyes darkened with lust, you unzipping his pants.

“My turn.”


End file.
